


One thing I never quite understood

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Only one?
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair
Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132097
Kudos: 1





	One thing I never quite understood

Our tale begins in Walden Macnair's house, his assistant Rodolphus Lestrange assigned to him by Lord Voldemort himself is slowly becoming accustomed to Walden's daily routine despite his cold personality in the beginning.

Rodolphus said, "Waldo, I have been curious about one thing actually. There's just one thing I never quite understood."

Walden insisted, "Out with it then."

Rodolphus asked, "Why were you so mean to me when I first started working for you?"

Walden muttered, "Ah, that. Well, I really didn't want or even think I needed an 'assistant'. In fact I tried to get you reassigned at least six times, but the Dark Lord was very insistent on you remaining here."

Rodolphus smirked. "You questioned the Dark Lord's order? Very brave, but also very foolish."

Walden shrugged. "I never really liked you much before you came here to be honest with you, Rod."

Rodolphus stated, "I wasn't even aware of that fact."

Walden beamed "Hey, what does it matter anyway? I like you now."

Rodolphus mumbled, "Just like?"

Walden grinned. "Ah, okay; I'll yield. I love you."

Rodolphus smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
